Oppponents
These are all the Punch Out Opponents Little Mac faces. Aran Ryan Aran Ryan is an Irish boxer, hailing from Dublin, Ireland. His first appearance was in Super Punch Out SNES and most recently in the Punch Out Wii. He was designed by Eddie Viser, and voiced by Stephen Webster in that game. While he was more sedate in Super Punch Out SNES he was made out to be loud and boisterous, as well as a cheater; in one version, he is seen inserting a horse shoe into his glove, and in another, he uses a boxing glove tied to a rope as a weapon. While Next Level Games, the developers of the Wii Punch-Out!!, wanted to use mostly boxers from the original Punch Out!!, they included Aran Ryan amongst others, with developer Bryce Holliday describing him as the game's "resident hooligan". In discussing Ryan's fighting style, GamePro editor Will Herring described it as being momentum-based. Bald Bull Bald Bull is a fictional character in the Punch Out video game series created by Nintendo. Depicted as a bald Turkish boxer from Istanbul, he serves as a non-playable opponent who fights Little Mac. Bald Bull has made an appearance in nearly every Punch Out title to date and is voiced by Erse Yagan. Bald Bull made a cameo in the side game Arm Wrestling he was known as Mask X and was not revieled to be Bald Bull until you beat him. Bear Hugger Bear Hugger is a fictional character from the Nintendo-produced Punch Out video game series. He is a Canadian boxer who hails from Salmon Arm, British Columbia, Canada, and is the boxing champion of Canada. He first appeared in Super Punch Out for the arcades, and again in Super Punch Out SNES. Most recently, he appeared in Punch Out Wii. In the latter game, he was designed by Eddie Viser and voiced by Richard Newman. He is depicted as a stereotype of Canadian people, having an obsession for maple syrup and a love for the wilderness. He is powerful, yet also fast. He is bald, and has a thick, brown beard and mustache. He also has a tuft of chest hair and wears overalls. Bob Charlie Bob Charlie is from Kingston, Jamaica. His only appearance is in the Super Punch Out SNES as the first boxer in the Major Circuit. His look and name are references to the reggae legend Bob Marley. Before leaving Jamaica, Bob Charlie was crowned Jive King of Kingston. Disco Kid Disco Kid is a fictional African American boxer in the Nintendo-produced video game Punch Out Wii. He was designed by Eddie Viser and voiced by Donny Lucas. He is described as flamboyant and as a fan of clubbing, disco, and exercise. He is the only character introduced in the Wii entry of the [[Punch Out]] franchise, which mostly featured characters from Punch Out NES. Don Flamenco Don Flamenco is a fictional Spanish boxer from Madrid in the Nintendo-produced Punch Out series of video games. He first appeared in Punch Out NES, where he was designed by Makoto Wada. He appears twice in this game, with his first appearance cited as being a pushover. He made another appearance in Punch Out Wii, where he was illustrated by Eddie Viser and voiced by Juan Amador Pulido. The Wii version expands upon his character by making him a matador; his hair is a toupee. This incarnation of him is described as being much more difficult than the NES incarnation, with Kotaku citing the guesswork involved in figuring out how to defeat him. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is a special guest character that only appears in Punch Out Wii He punches with his boxing glove from the Mario Baseball series. Dragon Chan Dragon Chan from Hong Kong, first appeared in the Super Punch Out arcade game as a kickboxer who utilizes martial-arts based techniques, such as backhands, chops, and kicks. His special move involves climbing the ring ropes and sailing from one side to the other, kicking the player on the return. He last appeared in the Super Punch Out SNES wherein he not only kicks, but also meditates to recover his stamina. His physical appearance is modeled after Bruce Lee, while his name is a reference to Jackie Chan. Gabby Jay Gabby Jay is the first boxer in Super Punch Out SNES. Bit Mob editor Andrew Fitch criticized Gabby Jay, calling him a "wannabe" of Glass Joe.Allgame editor Skyler Miller agreed with this sentiment, commenting that while humorous, he is not quite as "out there."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Punch-Out!!_characters#cite_note-3 [3] In his article "One and Done: Nine Videogame Characters Who Were Never Heard From Again", editor John Teti listed Gabby Jay, stating that it was "not easy to replace a legend, but that was the bum hand dealt to Gabby Jay." He added that Gabby Jay not appearing in the Wii Punch-Out!! in favour of Glass Joe was something that ''Star Tre''k fans would deem "the Dr. Pulaski treatment."4 Gabby Jay's record is the same as Glass Joe's, with one victory and ninety-nine losses. According to the game's manual, Jay's one and only victory was against his boxing teacher - Glass Joe.